


It's About Time

by Theabroma



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theabroma/pseuds/Theabroma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to come over later? We could watch a movie or play some PSP?"<br/>Sid looked up and met Paul's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "It's About Time" by Jamie Cullum

_I'm walking out that door_  
 _Some may come and some may go_  
 _But no-one seems to be_  
 _The person I've been searching for_  
 _The one whose meant for me_  
 _Biding my time, trying to find a heart that's lonely_

 

"Do you want to come over later? We could watch a movie or play some PSP?"

Sid looked up and met Paul's eyes. He looked weary, tired and a lot lonely. For a second Sid scanned the room. Everybody was already on their way out. They were on the phone with their wives or girlfriends. Geno was on the phone too, talking a mile a minute in Russian, grinning like a loon. Sidney's heart sank like a stone. A lot of doors had closed for him when Geno came back to Pittsburgh that summer.

He looked back to Paul. Shouldn't he be texting Nealer, setting up a Skype-date or something? Come to think of it... Paul had been subdued since they had come back from Nashville. Oh, shit.

"Yeah, okay. Let's grab some food and see what's on Netflix tonight."  
There was a small smile on Paul's face. "How does fat-free microwave popcorn sound?"

\-----------------

Paul's beard was soft under his fingertips. He liked that. Nothing of those scratchy two-day-stubble a lot of the team sported.

"Sid?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to...?" His voice was deep and raspy, like always when he was trying to keep emotions from overwhelming him.

Sidney sighed deeply. "Yeaaaah..."

\------------------

Sunlight in his eyes woke him. Who in their right mind would put the bedroom in a place where the sun could reach it?

"I didn't know you liked to sleep in." a deep voice chuckled right next to him. "Come on, morning skate waits for no one."

Oh.

Paul.

Yes.

Sidney blinked his eyes open. Paul had already been up and there was the smell of coffee drifting into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in. Sid squinted up to him.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked and when Sidney nodded, "Are _we_ okay?" A little concern had crept into his voice.

"Yes, Paul. We are okay." Sidney answered sincerely. Paul gave him the sweetest smile.

A tiny flicker of hope blossomed in Sid's chest. He might get over his broken heart eventually. And Paul was a very pleasant guy to spend the time with. They might as well help each other to heal their hearts.

\-------------------

Sidney caught Paul on his way into the shower after practice.

"Did you want to come over tonight?" he asked.

And Paul smiled at him with this honest, affectionate smile that Sidney had come to love so much. "I would very much like that."

 

_So I'll take this chance and celebrate the day_  
 _When I'm making my way through an open door_  
 _I've got some love and so much more_  
 _And I'm ready to make someone mine_


End file.
